


I See The Light

by real__kazekage



Series: Assassin's Lover [9]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Love at First Sight, Royal Ball, assassin x student, dance, royal dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 20:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/real__kazekage/pseuds/real__kazekage
Summary: Azura Amell has been granted the right to attend a royal ball for the empresses of Orlais. However, her path will cross with a crow assassin and he will make her question her role in the Circle.





	I See The Light

_All those days watching from the windows_  
_All those years outside looking in_  
_All that time never even knowing_  
_Just how blind I've been_  
_Now I'm here blinking in the starlight_  
_Now I'm here suddenly I see_  
_Standing here it's all so clear_  
_I'm where I'm meant to be_

* * *

To leave the circle of magi is an honor and only the best of the best are allowed such a chance. Azura Amell has been the prime example of a loyal mage; always listening to the Templars, never missing her curfew, and never questioning her place in the Marker's view. She had been granted the right to leave the circle once when she was only 12 years old to help the Templars on their way to Redcliff Village. She will never forget that day: she will never forget how the sun shined on her entire body, or how the grass felt when she laid in it for the first time (much to Cullen's digest), or how bad the country side actually smelled. She will never forget just seeing regular people living their lives even if it was a simple farmer or an inn keeper yelling at a drunk. The world was so interesting, but before she could truly enjoy it she was back in the circle where she could only peer out a small window to the outside world.She had tasted freedom, and it was taken from her so quickly that she has now forgotten some of those sensations.

  
However, she never questioned why she was locked away and the rest of the world wasn't. This was an everyday argument between her and Anders; they could never agree to disagree. He was always angry when she was allowed extra privileges when he was punished for just questioning why they were locked away. They fought, bickered, and agreed so much that they were usually separated in classes. So, when the Knight-Commander informed the circle that only five mages would be allowed to leave the circle for a week it only angered Anders even more.The Knight-Commander informed them it would be to entertain the nobles in the Winter Palace causing many of the mages to gasp in disbelief.

  
Anders walked behind Azura and leaned in closer to her, "It will be you, you dog licker," he hissed at Azura but she only rolled her eyes at his comment as he walked away.

  
The knight-commander read the list of names and her name was called. The mages who weren't called faintly clapped for the chosen ones. Azura was the only non-senior mage to be allowed to leave the circle which was the upmost honor for any circle mage. The Knight-Commander left the mages to return to their studies but her mind was too busy with thoughts of the upcoming trip. She will actually go to Orlais, oh the thought was so exciting and terrifying all the same. She had heard the women wear the finest of clothes and the men are so dashing it could cause a young girl like herself to faint. Azura peered down at her simple circle robes and frowned. How could she possibly show herself in the court looking like this? She will look like a farmer's daughter who only ate an apple for breakfast!  
Before she could begin to fall into self loathing was when Cullen appeared at her side. She stood up quickly at his presence, despite their same age, he was her superior, even at his age of only 16 years old. Cullen could barely hold eye contact with her but he was holding a package in his gloved hands.

  
"Um," he cleared his thoart. "This is for you. The Knight Commander wants you to wear this when we leave for Orlais tomorrow."

  
Azura took the package from him and carefully opened it. She peeled the paper back and inside was a beautiful white robe that was so soft to the touch. In the circle mages usually have to share robes and do not own their own robe until they are seniors, so to be granted her own robe is the upmost honor. She only stared at it and then back up at Cullen. Truly, she was at a lost of words but a smile grew on her lips causing him to blush at the sight. Her hands gripped to the package as she held it against her chest.

  
"Send my thanks," she said as she returned her gaze to the robe in her hands. Cullen only nodded and left to leave the library. Azura sat back in her chair but she did not finish the rest of her studies.

* * *

The Winter Palace was much more beautiful in person than the books ever described it. All the noble families were in attendance and their clothes was just as fancy as Azura Amell had thought. She felt so out of place in her silk white robe, but at least she was given a nicer one for the party or she would truly feel out of place. Her long raven locks were pulled back into a braided bun. The music was so beautiful and so soft; she has never heard such sounds in her life. When she went to Redcliff the inn placed loud music but this music made you want to dance like the nobles were doing on the marble dance floor.

The mages were positioned on the right beside a large window but from their position Azura could actually see the Empresses. She was even more lovely and powerful in person. The Empresses addressed the nobles as they were all called down to present themselves to her. She even addressed the Circle of Magi and Azura could hardly believed it when her own name left the Empress's lips; truly an honor. Their role was to stand with the Templars and when a noble addressed them could they speak or show off the magic the noble wanted: nothing more. However, as the night progressed some Templars left their position due to seeing family members or nobles wanting to speak to them about their roles. Azura had been asked by many nobles to present her magic and she always amazed them with her skill: novice magic, but it still made them clap. Some mages were asked by nobles to dance and they happily accepted, which made the young girl feel a sting of jealously. 

She felt her stomach growl in hunger and she turned her head toward Cullen. He had so many admirers and his entire face was flushed from their compliments. She didn't want to step in and disturb him or the nobles. She looked for other Templars but so many were busy talking with nobles or with each other. Then, a sudden flash of bravery shot over her and she walked away from her position. She really wanted something to eat, they would understand if they found her at the food table. However, she walked and walked but could not find any food. If she could ask someone she would, but she was told not to speak unless addressed first. Who is she to go against the Templars' rule? So, she continues to walk around the court and some nobles bow and make small talk with her, but she is too embarrassed to ask where the food is.

She finally admitted defeat and leaned against the balcony's railing and peered down upon the dancing nobles below her. Their movements were so swift and graceful, but if she were to dance she would easily fall right on her face. Her heart stung in jealously seeing a circle senior mage dancing with a noble man. She had never seen her smile but tonight she was and actually laughing. Oh, that could have been her if only she was a little older then the other men would notice her. As she watched the nobles dance a sudden wave of uncomfortable feeling overtook her. She brushed her finger toward her hair trying to shake it off, but it would not go away. Azura turned her head behind her to see what was making her feel so uneasy but she couldn't see anyone watching or acting strangely near her.

The mage shook her head, and turned her attention back to the dancing but when her hand touched the railing she felt a flower: a red rose. Her eyes widened at the sight and her fingers touched the pedals of the rose. This wasn't here....was it? Oh, her mind is playing games with her! She held the flower in her hand as she looked to the left and right but no one seemed to notice her distress or even her existence. Then, her icy gaze caught a glimpse of a black cape within the crowd close to her, but when she blinked it was gone like it disappeared into thin air. Truly, she must be losing her mind. Perhaps she needs some fresh air.

Azura kept the flower in her hand as she moved her way through the crowd and toward an open balcony outside. When she went to one there were too many people so she quickly excused herself toward another one and thankfully it was empty. There were many wine bottles on the blue marble flooring, but she pushed them away with her food. Then, she leaned against the railing and just stared at the flower in her hand. It had to have been there, or how else could it just appear in a matter of seconds? Even for a mage, that would be some difficult magic to use especially in the presence of so many people.

"Do you like it?" A voice rang in the shadow and it nearly caused Azura to jump in her skin. She turned her attention to the voice and there was a figure resting against the railing, its leg dangling from the railing. Their entire body was hidden by the black cape, the same one she saw back in the royal hall within the crowd. Their face was hidden by the hood but she could see the outline of a mask, almost like the beak of a bird.

Azura kept her attention on the shadowy figure but her fingers gripped to the rose, causing some of the thorns to nearly prick her pale skin. "You-" she paused and cleared her throat. "You gave this to me?"

"Of course," the figure then jumped from the railing and walked toward her causing Azura to back into the railing behind her. "You are the most lovely woman here tonight."

His voice is so alluring, so different than accents of the Circle. She has never heard such an accent in all her life, and her heart racing just from hearing it. His words race through her mind but before she can speak the man removed his mask and hood. He is an elf, and Azura had never seen one in person (who wasn't a Circle mage). His skin is like the sun kissed itself, his eyes are honey colored, and his hair looks as soft as the silk that is in her robe. Her heart started to race in her chest, and was racing her throat making the air seem so heavy. Her palms felt sweaty just from looking at him. This has never happened to her in her entire life, so why now?

The elf walked closer to her and there was a sly smile written on his face. "I must say I have never actually met a mage before."

"Oh?" thankfully her voice was still normal despite the rest of her body actin strangely. "Am I what you expected?"

He chuckled at her comment, "oh~ so much more, my dear."

Her heart was still beating against her chest and it felt like it was going to burst at any second. She inhaled trying to calm it, but it didn't work. Then, the elf gently took the flower from her fingers and before she could protest, his hand reached behind her hair and he gracefully placed it through her raven braided locks. She blinked at the gesture and her hand reached behind her head to gently touch the soft pedals. 

  
The elf turned his head slightly when music could be heard outside where they stood. Then, he bowed slightly in front of her and extended his gloved hand out to her, "May I have this dance." the elf asked her causing the young mage to avert her gaze back towards the main hall. She's been gone for quite sometime, yet she doesn't want to leave just yet. There are so many people in the main hall. So, if she was gone for a minute they wouldn't notice, right? 

  
"I," she paused her sentence and her icy hues tried desperately to avert from his honey colored one. "I don't think I'm allowed."

  
The elf's lips curved into a smirk and his fingers gently touched her, causing her to flinch her hand away from his. "Oh my dear," he took another step toward her causing her to take a step backward. He extended his gloved hand out to her once more, "That makes it all the more fun."

  
Azura only stared at him and his extended hand out to her. She has never been given such attention from a man, well expect for a few boys back in the circle, but nothing this direct. It was almost exciting to be this wanted by a total stranger: especially someone like him, dark and mysterious. Her heart was racing in her chest as her gaze stayed fixed upon his hand. She's been gone from her post for some time, and she will be punished if they find her outside with this caped figure. The thought of being punished by them was enough for her to nearly run back to their side and beg for forgiveness of even thinking of accepting his request. Yet, there is something so alluring about this elf before her. There is something she cannot explain -- like a magnetic pull and she is hopelessly under his control.

  
She swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. Her pale hand was placed into his and his fingers laced around her palm. The sheer feeling of another's skin against hers was so foreign, it nearly frightened her. He pulled her toward him and she followed his lead without a second thought. Then, it dawned upon her that she has no idea how to dance at all. Yet, her stubborn pride refuses to tell this boy, and hopes she can just follow his lead. The music is faintly heard from their position outside, but it just enough. The elf placed his hand upon her hip causing a flush to appear on her pale face. He chuckled at her appearance, and his hand gripped tighter around hers. She was at least five inches taller than him, but despite their height difference he took the lead without a problem.

  
He swayed them to the music but she nearly stepped on his toes at least twice. The robes made it very difficult to move so gracefully as he did.

  
"Have you never danced before?" He questioned and she shook her head.

  
"We aren't allowed," she admitted as they danced to the music.

  
"Truly?" He questioned and rolled his golden hues. "Seems like a ridiculous rule."

  
She parted her lips to argue, but closed them once again. He does have a point, but she would not dare double cross the Templars and the rules of the Circle even if they aren't here to hear her words.

  
"Where are you from?" She questioned him, changing the subject . "Your accent is so interesting, I've never heard any like it before in my life."

  
"Oh," he smirked up at her. "You like my accent, do you?" Marker, she does not like being teased like this because she can feel her pale face growing another flush. "I am from Anitva. It is truly a lovely place, you should visit sometime."

  
He moved them toward the side without missing a beat and she thankfully did not step on his feet. Her eyes lowered at his words, if only she could, maybe if she is good enough when she is a senior mage then she can granted the ability. "Mages can't leave the circle," she muttered down to him. "We can't just go somewhere unless we have permission."

  
The elf only blinked up at her and his brows furrowed into his forehead. "That is absurd! You are not some criminal locked in a prison, but you seemed to be treated like one."

  
His words dug into her entire identity. She does not like to question her role or why she is locked in the Circle. She shook her head down at him, "It's not so bad...."  
He scuffed at her words. "Not so bad. I have heard rumors about the circles but never thought it would be true. Next you will be telling me you cannot hold hands or dare I say, even kiss another mage."

The heat rushed to her face from his comment, because he was right but she didn't want to say anything. However, her appearance said it all and the elf's grip on her hand tightened. He pulled her body closer to him, and her knees began to feel so weak she feared she would just collapse here. His hand on her hip moved slightly up toward the edge of her rib cage.

"Is that a yes?" he whispered up to her. "I can give you the chance."

Oh, Marker. It is becoming too much for her to handle. Her breath was caught in her throat when he started to lean in toward her, and what's worst, she was leaning in as well. However, right before their lips could touch the elf stopped and his head turned to toward the entrance. Then, he released her so quickly she nearly fell over and he disappeared into the shadow. Azura stood for a moment but then rushed over to the darkened side of the balcony. But he was gone, just like that. She leaned over to gaze down but then she felt a harsh tug on her arm, and she turned her head only to see Cullen. But, he was not the shy boy who was always flushed around her, no he was angry and his once soft brown hues were lit with fire.

"What are you doing!?" Cullen nearly spat at her causing her eyes to widen at his tone. He's never like this with her : ever. His soft brown eyes are filled with anger that she can barely look at him. So she averted her eyes to the ground. 

  
"I-I" for once she was at a lost for words. Her entire body felt like it was freezing up and she could feel her knees shaking. Her throat felt so dry and she could feel her eyes starting to tear up. 

  
"What if the other Templars saw you!? Do you know how much trouble you would be in. I cannot believe yo-" his tone was one of anger but it was also shaking in either fear or upset: she wasn't too certain.

Azura kept her gaze on the ground below. "I'm sorry, Cullen." She whispered and her voice was so close to breaking just from his tone and anger toward herself for even leaving her post to begin with.

Cullen inhaled slowly and gently patted her shoulders, "I'm sorry too." Her icy gaze met his and he quickly removed his hands from her in such a swift motion. His eyes have softened once again and he cleared his throat, "I shouldn't have raised my voice," he paused and stroked the back of his neck. "I just....I don't want you to be in trouble," he muttered to her and she only nodded at his words.

  
Azura looked back at him and just seeing his soft golden hues was enough to calm her racing heart. She kept her icy gaze on him until Cullen gently patted her arm, directing her to follow after him. Cullen walked through the entrance to the balcony and she exhaled slowly trying to calm all her nerves. A single tear fell from her eyes and she quickly wiped it away before Cullen or herself could notice such a childish notion. However, when she took a step toward the entrance a hand gently clasped around hers causing her to jerk her head behind her. It was him, and his honey colored hues stared up at her watery icy hues. A frown was written on his face, and anger boiled in her blood. She wanted to scream at him --- this was all his fault! Before she could even speak, he forced her down to his level and whispered in her ear, "meet at the east staircase in an hour," then quickly released her before she could speak and express her anger. He jumped onto the railing and disappeared over the ledge. 

Azura only watched in disbelief, but then followed after Cullen back inside.

* * *

_And the world has somehow shifted_  
_All at once everything looks different_  
_Now that I see you_

The clock's hand moved and moved and Azura only watched until an hour had passed. She looked beside her to see that many of the senior mages were now drinking among each other while Templars were speaking among each other, even Cullen. This was her chance. She will be so quick they won't even notice her. However, to cover her tracks she spoke to a senior mage and told him that she needed to use the washroom. He promised he would inform the Templars if they asked, and then Azura disappeared into the crowd of nobles. She made her way toward the east staircase and as she walked toward it the crowds of people slowly started to disappear. Soon, it was only her as she walked up the stairs. The lights were gone and only a single lit candle in the window's seal was her companion. She leaned against the wall and peered outside the window. She wanted to savor the sight of the Winter's Palace, because she is uncertain if she will see the outside world again after the choices she made tonight. 

Then, a single hand brushed against her pale face causing her to direct her attention away from the window. The shadowy elf was before her and her brows furrowed into her forehead.

"You-" she started to speak, but he hushed her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered up to her and her expression softened from the apologize. "I didn't know you would get in so much trouble..."

His voice seemed so sincere, and she believed him. How could have known? He isn't a mage. He doesn't know the rules of her life, the lives of all mages. 

  
"I will get in so much trouble," she whispered down to him but he placed his gloved finger over her lips. He stood so close to her, and she felt such warmth from just being in his presence. 

  
"I can take you away from the circle,' he spoke at his hand gently grasped to her chin. Her eyes widened at his statement and he nodded at her. "I have connections....I can help you."

  
Azura gently placed her hand upon his wrist of the hand holding her chin. _He could take her away?_ It would be that simple? Oh, the temptation was so alluring to her. He is the demon the Templars have warned her about. he must be and this is worst than any of the stories she was told about them. Yet, his eyes were so warm and so protective. A demon cannot hold this warmth, right? Yet, her gaze broke from his and looked past his shoulder to see the Templars speaking to the senior mages. Her icy gaze softened and the reality of her identify returned. She shook her head at him and gently pushed his hand away from her chin.

  
"I can't," she spoke but her words felt betraying -- they felt wrong. "I belong with them."  
He shook his head. "No, you don't", he tried to argue with her and she almost agreed.

  
"I'm a mage," she replied. "If you helped me then** you** would be in trouble. I don't want them chasing after me or hunting you down either."

  
The elf only gazed up at her and let out a exhausted exhale in defeat. Then, he grabbed her hands into his and pulled her down to his level and pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened at the contact; she'd never been kissed before! She wasn't sure what to do so she stood completely still until the elf moved his hands from hers and into her raven locks, gripping the soft locks. Her eyes closed at the touch and she nearly melted from the contact and when his lips left hers did she lean back in for another kiss.

  
The elf chuckled at the gesture and his lips moved gracefully over hers. He gently pushed her against the wall and when she let out a breath did his tongue gently run over her bottom lip. A sound escaped her that caused her to flush in embarrassment, but the elf's grip on her hair tightened at the sound. His tongue entered her lips and danced along hers. He lead the kiss like he lead their dance and she was under his spell. His hand moved from her hair to the side of her face, cradling it, his fingers gently stroking her soft features. The sensation was enough for to nearly cave into his request, but she desperately tried to stay strong. Then, he broke their kiss but kept his hand on the side of her face. Her hand placed on top of his and they stayed in their gaze until she heard her name being called in the distance. She turned her attention to the side, but in that moment she felt his hand leave her face and when she turned back to face him he was gone. In a panic she looked to the side and behind her, but saw no trace of him.

She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall. Her eyes felt heavy and were close to tearing up, but she mentally told herself not to cry. Then, it dawned on her she never got his name, and that is what hurt the most.

* * *

_All those days chasing down a daydream_  
_All those years living in a blur_  
_All that time never truly seeing_  
_Things, the way they were_  
_Now she's here shining in the starlight_  
_Now she's here suddenly I know _

**Epilogue**

Zevran was resting on their bed within the Circle of Tevinter. His honey colored hues watched as Azura folded her various robes. He always fancied seeing her in different colors of robes, but there was one color that she never wore: white. It truly bothered him to no end, because he knew she would look beautiful in that color. Especially now that her once raven locks have turned as white as snow. She didn't seem to notice his gaze, or she was choosing to ignore it, he wasn't certain when it came to her at times.

"Do you own a white one?" he questioned her causing her to blink over at him. "I think it would suit you."

She gazed at him and then back to the pile of robes. "I do," she spoke as she folded a black one. "However I haven't worn it in years."

His brow rose at the statement. So, he could have seen her in a white robe after all, but she just chose not to wear one? "Truly? Why?"

She shrugged her shoulders as she walked toward the wardrobe, placing the folded black robe in the drawer. "I don't know, I just have bad memories with it."

Such a strange reason, but he supposes he can understand, to a certain degree. However, his curiosity was getting the better of him. He sat up on the bed, letting his bare feet touch the floor below. He walked over to her and gently touched her shoulder, letting his fingers grip to the fabric. She tried to shrug it away with a movement of her shoulder, but when he nuzzled her head against hers did she return the affection.

"What do you want?" she muttered and he chuckled.

He only brushed his face against her pale neck, "Ohh, you know my games, do you?" It would appear years together made him a book to read now. He will have to work on that. He pressed a kiss against her neck and then stood up straight. "I want to see the robe."

She turned her focus to him and only exhaled in defeat. "Fine," she mumbled. "It's in the left drawer, all the way at the bottom."

He walked toward the wardrobe and opened the last drawer on the left. There was a white robe there, all alone. His fingers wrapped around the robe and it was made of the finest silk. He pulled it out and let the robe untangle before him. He only stared at it, and something was bothering him. This robe was so familiar to him, but he couldn't say how. He kept staring at it and let his fingers trace the fabric. The feeling is so familiar, yet so distant. He held the robe in his hand as he turned to look at Azura. Her back was turned to him, but something was bothering him about this robe.

"Azura," he spoke to her causing her to stop folding the robes and look over at him. Marker, she was so lovely despite the change of her hair color. He nearly forgot what he wanted until he gazed back down at the robe. Then, he looked back up at her. "Put this on." His basically ordered her.

She only blinked at his order, and she shook her head. "I just told you why I don't wear i-"

"_Please_," he interrupted. "Please, for me, mi amora." He was begging, and he truly hates it, but he must figure out this puzzle.

Azura only gazed at him, and he could tell from her expression that she was trying to read him, but for once he refuses to be the open book to her. Not right now. Then, she nodded and took the robe from his hands. He turned his gaze away from her and at the wall as she changed into the white robe. His arms crossed over his chest as he waited but his mind was racing with questions. Oh, it seemed so easy but he still couldn't say how he knew that robe. It was truly bothering him, and it felt like she had the final piece of the puzzle, but he wasn't certain how.

"Okay," she spoke and he turned his attention back to her.

He was right, the color was so beautiful on her, like she truly the image of winter itself. He could sense she was uncomfortable just being back in the robe, but there was something about that robe. He stepped closer to her and just studied to robe and then her lovely face. Her long white hair was hanging on her shoulders, and he gently lifted up the locks, holding them behind her head, and then his honey eyes widened. His memory suddenly returned to him, so many years ago, when he was just a trainee for the crows. He had a contract to find and kill a noble, the name he has forgotten, but not the girl he met that night. He had noticed her the moment the Empress called her name, at the time, he thought the name Azura was popular among Ferelden. So, when he met her as a warden, he didn't think twice that it could have been the same person. He will never forget her lovely face, but her face has changed from a scared, timid girl into a strong, proud woman: the woman before him. That girl he danced with that night was his love, Azura. Oh, fate has a strange way of bringing people together.

"Zevran," she broke his trance and he only blinked up at her, her white locks still in his hands. "What is wrong with you?"

Zevran only smiled slightly up at her and released her soft white locks, letting them fall back onto her back. He stepped back from her and he bowed at her. The gesture caused Azura's white color hues to widened.

"Mi amora," his voice was soft as the silk of that white robe, that white robe that he now adored more than any she had ever worn before. "May I have this dance."

Azura only stared at him at his question, and she didn't move an inch. Her lips parted to speak, but a smile grew on her face: truly, a lovely sight. She closed her eyes and nodded. He gently took her pale hand in his and wrapped his arm around her waist. He pulled her close against him, as close as they could be possibly be. He gently lead their movements as did those many years ago when he was only a teenager, as was she. When he didn't know what love was, nor did he think he ever would, until she came into his life. He paused their dance and his grip on her waist tightened.

"I've never met a mage before," he whispered as softly as he could up to her. Praying she would remember their time together in their youth, or was he just a faint memory that was so terrible that she refused to ever relive it?

Her white hues softened at his words and she only chuckled, with a shake of her head. "Oh, am I what you expected?" she replied in the same hushed voice.

Zevran smiled up at her and gently lowered her onto the bed, placing himself on top of her. Her hands ran through his blonde locks, "Oh, you are so much more, mi amora, ..." he whispered down at her as his lips brushed against hers. His lips claimed hers, and they both sighed in pleasure.

Yes, fate has a strange way of bringing two people back together.

* * *

_And it's warm and real and bright_  
_And the world has somehow shifted_  
_All at once everything is different_  
_Now that I see you_


End file.
